God of The Shinobi World
by DetroitKing
Summary: I like to think of Naruto taking place centuries before Death Note so Light doesn't even exist yet in this story. Naruto won't be evil but he will be far more brutal and not nearly as merciful as his canon counterpart. The story begins right after Naruto fails the graduation test Naruto is a lot smarter and stronger in this fanfic as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Death Note

All the kids were outside talking and laughing they were all excited as they had just graduated the academy and have officially become Hidden Leaf shinobi. Except for one boy, who was sitting all alone on his swing watching them from a distance. That boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, but everyone in the academy only knows him as "dead last". Unlike the other kids Naruto had zero ninja training, he could never perfect the Clone Jutsu which is why he was the only student to fail, again. The boy really hated his life, he had no family, no friends, and the entire village hated him for no good reason. The only people he could ever even talk to were his teacher Iruka and the Ichiraku's, every one else wanted nothing to do with him. While Naruto was feeling sorry for himself, suddenly an object fell from the sky right in front of him.

"Huh? What's this?" Naruto said as he went to pickup what was a black notebook. "Death Note? What the heck is this? The human whose name is written in this note shall die..." Naruto read aloud as he stared at the book for a second. "What a bunch of bullcrap! There's no way in hell something like this could ever work. Instead I'll just keep it so I can write my own stories since apparently I can't become a ninja!" Naruto said as he put the notebook in his bookbag and went back to his crummy old apartment. Once he got settled he took out the Death Note and began reading the other rules.

 _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

 _If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

 _If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

 _After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

Naruto then stopped there, he would've read more but there were just way too many rules he decided he'd just read them later. He was now genuinely curious as to whether this Death Note would actually work or not, so he took out a pen and began to write.

"Wait, who the heck's name am I gonna put down? If this thing actually does work then that'd make me a murderer, maybe I should use it on a criminal. Wait, I don't know any criminals." Just then there was a knock at his door, "Coming!" he said. He opened the door to see Mizuki standing in front of him.

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you how you can still graduate to Genin."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Shinigami Realm_

"Dammit where is it!"

"What's wrong Ryuk?"

"I can't find my Death Note anywhere, I must've dropped it on Earth."

"Well that thing is probably in the hands of a human by now, or maybe not."

"Well I'll go check and see. Later" Ryuk said as he made his way to Earth. Secretly he had hoped a human picked it up so he could get some excitement, It was so boring in the Shinigami realm and the apples were god awful. Hopefully this world he was traveling to could keep him entertained...

* * *

Iruka and Mizuki were standing face to face with each other as Naruto watched on from behind a tree.

"Mizuki, what do you think you're doing!" Iruka shouted

"Why I'm going to take the forbidden scroll from Naruto of course, why do you think he took it." Mizuki responded calmly

"So you basically manipulated him, probably told him some crap like if he did it you would promote him! How could you!"

"What does it matter to you anyway Iruka? He's the same nine tailed brat that murdered your parents and almost destroyed the village! Why do you defend him!" Mizuki shouted

As Naruto overheard this his eyes grew wide in shock, it all made sense now. Why all the adults gave him glares filled with hatred and anger. Why they didn't let any of their children play with him at the park. Now he knew that Iruka must've hated him too...

"You're wrong Mizuki! Naruto is not the nine tails and never has been! He was just it's jinchuuriki, nothing more nothing less. Naruto has always been his own person, and no matter what kind of crap life has put him through, he always kept a big smile on his face and kept on about becoming Hokage. I never blamed him for my parents' death or the destruction of the village and you shouldn't either, to be honest he's always been like a little brother to me." Iruka said

Naruto couldn't help but cry upon hearing this, he was so happy that Iruka never saw him as the monster everybody thought he was and now he knew he could always count on him.

"Enough with the damn sob story!" Mizuki said as he launched a giant shurieken aiming for Iruka's neck. Now Iruka was caught off guard by this and he was about to get his head taken off, but luckily he had an unexpected savior.

"If you ever touch my sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto said with a dark tone.

"Well speak of the devil, look who it is! So have you come to die too you nine tailed brat!" Mizuki taunted

Naruto didn't bother to speak and made a familiar handsign, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as 1k shadow clones came into exsistence.

 _'What the-Naruto when did you learn to make this many? Was it from the forbidden scroll?'_ Iruka thought in his head

"What the hell! Since when could you make that many!" Mizuki shouted as all Naruto's came at him and started pummeling him. When Naruto was done beating the shit out of Mizuki, Iruka told him to close his eyes. He felt something being placed on his forehead and when he opened his eyes, he noticed it was a Hidden Leaf headband.

"Congradulations Naruto, you pass." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he hugged his teacher, he was so happy he had finally become a full fledged shinobi.

Little did they know, the death god Ryuk was watching the entire time. "That was quite the show, now I know this world is gonna be exciting. It seems that boy is heading home now, I should follow him and introduce myself there." Ryuk said to himself.

When Naruto got home he had one thing on his mind: the Death Note. Now was the time, he could finally find out if the Death Note is real or not. He took it from his dresser and took out a pen and wrote, _Mizuki,_ while thinking of his face. He then closed the Death Note and put it back in his dresser, he figured if the Death Note actually worked he would find out tomorrow though he didn't expect it to actually work. As he turned around he fell on the floor to his shock of a tall black figure standing in front of him. He quickly made about 10 shadow clones and they all threw kunais at the figure only for them to go right threw him.

"Calm yourself boy, I am not here to attack you, I just wanted to introduce myself." he said

"Who the hell or what the hell are you!" Naruto shouted

"My name is Ryuk, I am a death god from the Shinigami Realm. That was my Death Note you have there."

"Oh sorry, you can have it back." Naruto said while handing it to Ryuk.

"No the moment you picked it up you became the new owner of the Death Note, I am merely a spectator."

"Oh I see, so does this thing actually work?"

"Yes it does, and I see you already put that man's name in the Death Note. He should be dead by now but you can see for yourself tomorrow."

"Alright well I'm going to sleep now, you're not gonna...watch me are you?"

"No! Of course not! I mean I know I look like a stalker but jeez."

"Haha sorry, anyways goodnight Ryuk."

"See ya soon"

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Naruto walked into the classroom with a big smile on his face because he graduated. Ryuk followed behind him but he already explained to Naruto that only people who touch the Death Note can see and hear him. The entire class was shocked to see him as they thought he had failed.

"Naruto? I thought you didn't graduate?" said the one known as Shikamaru

"Nope! I guess Iruka-sensei had a change of heart."

"Naruto, you don't have to keep it from them. Class the reason I gave Naruto a free pass was because Mizuki went rogue and Naruto single handedly took him down." Iruka said as the entire class shouted in awe. Iruka then whispered in Naruto's ear, "Speaking of Mizuki, they said he died last night due to a massive heart attack."

Naruto's grew wide, _'The Death Note, i-its real...'_ he thought to himself. After recovering from his shock he went and sat down next to Sasuke Uchiha, the boy he saw as his rival.

"Hey Naruto, how the hell did you take down a Chunin level shinobi before you even made Genin?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto just smiled and said, "He was pretty weak."

"Alright class enough of the chitchat, today you will assigned with two others to form a team and you will have a jonin instructor. I will now call out the teams, Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka started

 _'Well, at least I'm with Sakura.'_ Naruto thought

' _Well, at least I'm with Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought

 _'Well, as long as they don't get in my way...'_ Sasuke thought

 _'I really wanted to be with Naruto...'_ thought the princess of the Hyuga clan

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Iruka finished

"Hey what happened to Team 9?" Naruto asked

"Team 9 graduated last year." Iruka replied. "Anyway those are the teams, from here on out your Jonin instructors will be your new sensei's and your are to listen to them and follow their command. You all are shinobi now and you will take on many missions in the future but remember, it's a dangerous world out there so be careful. Now your teachers will be here shortly to come and get you guys." With that Iruka left the room and soon all the Jonin instructors came and got their students, except for one...

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING HIM SO LONG!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto stop yelling! I'm sure he was busy and will be here any moment." Sakura said

"Yeah well I'm done waiting, I got stuff I need to do." Naruto responed

"Like reading."

"Reading? So you finally decided to take your studies more seriously huh?" Sakura said

"Yeah, if I'm gonna be a true shinobi I need to train not just my body, but my mind as well."

Just then a man with a mask on his face walked in. "You all must be my team, sorry I'm so late. Let's meetup on the roof and get to know ourselves." He said

They all got to the roof and sat down. "Now you all can tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future."

"Why don't you start first sensei, so we can get an example." Sakura suggested

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake, there are many things that I like and dislike, and I don't feel like telling you my goals."

"All we really got was his name..." Sakura said

"Now why don't you go first miss." Kakashi said

"Okay. My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is-I mean who I like is- *looks at Sasuke*, my goals for the future are- *looks at Sasuke and squeals*."

 _'Oh great, a fangirl is just what we need.'_ Kakashi thought. "And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto!" she shouted but Naruto didn't really care what people thought of him anymore. The most weapon in the world was at his disposal so why should he care?

"Well what about you with the raven hair." Kakashi said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and there aren't many things that I like. My goal is soon to become a reality and that is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." he said with Sakura looking at him, puzzled. Kakashi already knew the backstory and kinda expected that. Naruto was looking more interested than shocked.

"Alright blondie you're up." Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love ramen, training, and protecting those who are precious to me. I hate how long you have to wait for the ramen to cook, bullies, and criminals, and people that blame others for something that wasn't there fault. Finally my dream is-" he paused for a moment, what was his dream? Sure he wanted to become Hokage but is that what he really wanted? He has the power to rid the shinobi world of all criminal scum and those who do wrong. He can keep every innocent soul alive and kill every corrupt soul, he has the power to play god..."My dream is revolution." Naruto finished. Everyone, even Sasuke and Kakashi were completely shocked by his answer.

 _'What could he mean by that? I hope he's not talking about getting revenge on the village.'_ Kakashi thought with worry. "Okay that's all for today, you three are dismissed. You are to meet me at the training grounds so I can test you and determine if you get sent back to the academy or not, be sure to meet at 5am and you might wanna skip breakfast." With that Kakashi took and so did Team 7. Naruto made his way to the Konoha Library and picked up the first book he saw which was teaching all about shadow clones. After reading the whole thing he learned that if a shadow clone disperses all its memories are transferred to the original. Learing this he made about 200 shadow clones and they all started reading every book that they could.

"So tell me, how is it that you can clone yourself?" Ryuk asked

"I use the chakra that's flowing through my body to do that." Naruto responed

"So can everyone in this world use chakra?"

"Well not everybody but most people. Anyway I'm going to leave my clones here to study until they disperse, meanwhile I'll be talking to someone..."

Naruto then sat in a meditating position and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was able to enter his mind.

"Hello? Hey nine tails I know you're inside of me so answer me are you here!" Naruto yelled. His mind looked like a sewer and he was standing in front of giant iron bars. Then he saw a giant red eye with a black silt open up.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, so you managed to communicate with me. What is it that you want?"** The nine tails said

"Your name"

 **"My name? Why would you want my name and why should I tell you?"**

"Because if we're going to be partners we need to get to know each other better and considering you have been inside of me my whole life, I'm the one who needs to get to know you."

 **"Is this a joke? You know who I am do you not? Why on earth should we be partners?"**

"Well I can't bring about revolution with only my Death Note, I still need power. I was reading a lot about tailed beasts and jinchuuriki earlier and I know that there are 8 others out there just like you and I. I will bring them all together and we will all watch over everything with this Death Note here. They must've gone through the same pain I went through and I want to save them, they don't deserve to be treated like monsters. It's the real monsters out there that deserve to be punished."

 **"...I will give you my power when you need it because if you die I die but we are NOT friends."**

"Soon enough, we will be." Naruto said as he walked away and began to exit his mind.

 **"Kurama"** The nine tails said

"What?"

 **"That is my name, Kurama."**

Naruto just smiled and exited his mind, going back to reality. Once back his head hurt like hell because he was gaining so much information and notice that all his clones were gone. "Damn, I must've been gone longer than I thought." he said

"Where did you go?" Ryuk asked

"Inside my mind to talk to Kurama, the tailed beast inside of me. So anyway Ryuk, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Naruto responded

"Only if you offer me something"

"Like what?"

"Apples"

"That's it?"

"Death Gods love apples"

"Alright then, I'll get you an apple if you can do this favor for me." Naruto said

"What is it?" Ryuk asked

"I need you to sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the bingo book so I can get all the criminals. It should be easy since no one but me can see or hear you."

"The Hokage's office is in that big tower right?"

"Right"

"Alright I'm off, and have my apples ready."

Naruto then went off to find a stand and bought a whole basket of fresh apples. He noticed the sun was starting to set and he decided he would head home and train in his mind to learn the jutsus he studied. He learned a lot and he thought he should train his taijutsu skills as well so he could get ready for tomorrow. First he stopped by the Ichiraku Ramen stand for dinner and went home. As he walked through the door he saw Ryuk in there waiting for him.

"So did you get it?"

"Here" he threw Naruto the book. "Now give me my apples."

"Now now we need to preserve these apples so you only eat one a day." Naruto said as he threw Ryuk an apple and put the rest in his refrigerator. Naruto then sat on his bed and opened up the bingo book.

 _Unmo Samidare_

 _Itachi Uchiha_

 _Orochimaru_

 _Kabuto Yakushi_

 _Shojoji_

 _Kiyomu Fukuda_

"So these are the people listed in the bingo book? Good thing it also shows a picture of them, making this incredibly easy. The only one I won't kill is Itachi Uchiha because I'm pretty damn sure he's the one Sasuke was talking about and so I'm going to respect his wishes and let him avenge his clan. As for the others...If you didn't go rogue you wouldn't have to suffer the consequences." Naruto said. He then took out a pen and began writing all except Itachi's name. "There, I can't believe that Orochimaru guy is one of the Sanin and I can't believe I just killed one of the Sanin! Ha! Just goes to show how much power the Death Note wields. I could kill a kage if I wanted to..."

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Naruto, the Death Note can only kill if it is humanely possible." Ryuk said

"Yeah I know that, I read the rules. My only problem is that I would need to find a way to get all criminals' names." Naruto said

"Oh I know a way I can fix that. A Shinigami's eyes can see a persons full name and lifespan just by looking at them, and I can give you these eyes."

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked

"You must give me half of your life span."

"Deal"

"What?"

"I'll take the offer."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Very well then."

After making the eye deal Naruto went to sleep as he needed to restore his energy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Did you get the news?"

"Yes, I don't believe he just up and died from a massive heart attack."

"It seems his apprentice Kabuto Yakushi died from a massive heart attack as well and so did the others in that were in the bingo book except for Itachi Uchiha, we don't know if he's dead or not.

"Mizuki was killed by a massive heart attack as well...something isn't right there's gotta be something that's causing this to happen. Jiraiya I want you to look into this."

"Sure thing sensei." Jiraiya said

 **Well that's the end of this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I still have a ton more ideas for future chapters, next chapter will be Team 7's training and the Land of Waves arc will begin see ya then and be sure to review so I can know how the story is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Land of Waves

 **Let me just say this first, I'm not really good writing fight scenes so bare with me.**

Naruto got up at 4:30 am and decided to eat breakfast anyway and grabbed an apple instead of cup ramen and then began to get dressed. He made his way to the training ground and saw that he was the first one there, so he decided to practice his taijutsu skills on a log that was there. After about 15 minutes or so, Sasuke and Sakura also arrived.

"Here, eat up." Naruto said as he tossed an apple to them both.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast." Sakura said

"We have to treat this training session as a real mission, and on a mission a shinobi can't focus on the battle if he's too hungry. Not to mention apples are both nutritious and delicious." Naruto replied

"Naruto's actually right, thanks." Sasuke said

"No prob bro"

Kakashi then arrived around 20 minutes later to angry faces. Once they were settled, Kakashi began to go over what their training would be. He explained how they needed to successfuly retrieve two bells from him and whoever didn't get one would fail and be sent back to the academy. Sasuke & Sakura were dumbfounded because that meant only two of them could pass but Naruto knew this was some sort of trick.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all hiding as Kakashi was just standing in middle reading his book. Naruto knew a lot more now than before so he was playing his cards right, he decided he would find Sasuke and Sakura so they could form a plan although he knew they most likely weren't going to be willing to work with him. Sakura was only thinking of her and Sasuke, Sasuke was only thinking of himself, and Naruto took the time out of his day to at least try and work with them. As he jumped through the trees he made two shadow clones to find Sasuke and Sakura while he came up with a plan. One of the clones spotted spotted Sakura walking down a trail, carrying a kunai in her hand.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said

"What is it Naruto, we need to be separated." she said

"Yes but we have to find Sasuke first and form a plan, without a plan we will never pass this test."

"Only two of us can pass Naruto! And those two are going to be me and Sasuke and you're not gonna get in our way!." Sakura said with annoyance

"Sakura listen, I don't give a damn about your obsession with Sasuke and I'm sure as hell not getting in the middle of all that bs. But we need to treat this as a real mission, you really think enemy shinobi are gonna give two fucks about some crush? No, they'll kill you without a second thought. If we're gonna be real ninja then we have to learn to work together whether you like it or not." Naruto said

"W-Well, fine then. We should find Sasuke first so he can come up with a plan." Sakura said

"Y-Yeah sure...already working on that..." said Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

They then leaped into the trees and went to search for their teammate. Eventually they found him hiding in the bushes.

"What are you two doing? We're supposed to be split up and only two of us can get those bells." Sasuke said

"We know that but we need to work together and come up with a plan if we're gonna complete this test." Naruto responded

"Alright I'm listening." he said

* * *

 _'I'm suprised not a single one of them has made a move yet, they may be more strategic and willing to work together than I thought.'_ Just as Kakashi was thinking that a giant fireball came heading towards him to which he dodged easily. He saw Sasuke running towards him to engage in hand to hand combat but Kakashi was far more skilled and easily overpowered him. Suddenly a kunai was thrown from behind Kakashi but it went above his head and set off a large explosion, taking down about 5 trees.

"D-Did we get him?" Sakura asked

"Of course not." Sasuke said while look up at Kakashi on a tree branch.

As Kakashi leaped down to strike Sasuke, a dozen fists punched out of the ground striking Kakashi and throwing him back into the air.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" All the Narutos yelled as they huge combo on Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it, Naruto actually beat Kakashi! When Naruto landed on the ground all the clones dispersed, and so did Kakashi. Before Naruto could do anything else his foot was caught by a rope and he was dangling from a tree. Sasuke and Sakura were knocked out before they could react and so was Naruto. When they woke up they were all tied to logs.

"I'm, actually impressed. I never expected you guys to work together so efficiently." Kakashi said

"You wanted to test us not on our skills, but our teamwork and companionship right?" Naruto said

"Yes very good Naruto. The trick was to see if you would all work together or against one another and you all did excellent, even if you failed to take me down. For that, you all pass."

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a confession to make. I wasn't willing to work with Naruto at first, I was only thinking about me and Sasuke getting those bells to be together, Naruto talked me into using teamwork." Sakura said

"Yeah, I'm guilty too. I completely forgot what is most important for a shinobi in the battlefield and Naruto brought us all together, if anything only he deserves to pass..." Sasuke said

"It's alright, the fact that you still were able to cooperate together shows that you can work efficiently as a team, just treat this as a learning experience. Always remember, those you break the rules and laws are regarded as scum but those who abandon even one of their friends, are worse than scum. Now you are all dismissed." Kakashi said as he untied the ropes and offered to treat them to lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen. Soon after Naruto caught up with his teamates.

"Hey guys, why don't we all start training together?" Naruto said

"Training together? You mean without Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, then we could really surprise him. We could meet at the training grounds everyday at 5 am so we can improve our skills and abilities. We need to be strong and powerful in the ninja world, otherwise we would die." Naruto responded

"I'll do whatever it takes to become strong enough to complete my goal, I'm in." Sasuke agreed

"Yeah, me too." Sakura agreed

"Then it's a date! See you guys in the morning." Naruto said as he waved goodbye. When Naruto got home he noticed the empty basket on the table.

"Hey Ryuk did you eat all the apples?"

"I ate them overnight, I had been waiting all day to ask for more!"

"You know how this works Ryuk, you do something for me and I do something for you."

"It should be the other way around!"

"Well, it's not. So what I need you to do is basically steal some scrolls for me and my teamates to use during training."

"Fine I'll go! But only so you can get me a big basket of apples!"

"Got it, now go. I have to hit the library again." Naruto then went to the library to do some more studying and research with his clones. After a few hours Ryuk came with the scrolls and Naruto bought the basket of apples. The next morning he met up with Sasuke & Sakura and they began training, it went on like this for weeks as well as going on D Rank missions which they didn't like at all.

"The mission was a success Lord Hokage." Kakashi said

"What mission? Chasing a cat? All we've been doing is chores! If we're suppossed to be real ninja, then why aren't we having real missions?" Naruto said

"Every genin starts off with D Rank missions and then work their way up, that's how the system works Naruto." Kakashi said

"Well I think it's time we've gotten a real mission for once." Naruto said

"I agree" said Sasuke

"Me too" said Sakura

"Alright, since you are all so anxious I will assign you a this C rank mission I have available. It's an escort mission where you must ensure that the client returns safely to his village." The Hokage said

The door then opened to reveal a middle aged man.

"What, are these supposed to be my escorts? A bunch of brats?" The old man said

"We are not brats, nor are we ordinary children." Naruto said apearing behind the man.

 _'How is Naruto that fast? I barely saw him!'_ Kakashi thought in a little shock.

"Um, this is Tazuna and do not worry fine Kakashi here is a very skilled jonin." The Hokage said

"Y-Yeah and these kids are also pretty skilled. I assure you everything will be fine." Kakashi added

"Well, alright then. I'll be waiting." Tazuna said

Soon they made leave were on their way to the Land of Waves since that is where Tazuna lived. When they were a good distance from the Leaf they were walking through the woods and as they passed a small puddle, 2 ninjas came out of the puddle and launched long chains at Kakashi but were blocked by Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura quickly engaged the two ninja. Sasuke launched an enormous fireball jutsu at one of them taking him out and Sakura engaged the other ninja in a taijutsu battle, in which she knocked him out into a tree, spliting it in half with one punch.

"S-Sakura how did you-" Kakashi started

"I had been practicing a bit of medical ninjutsu." Sakura said cutting him off.

"Well, I must say I am very impressed with the way you three handled the situation. Good job, all of you however, Tazuna I think you've got some explaining to do." Kakashi said

"Yeah because if I recall correctly, C rank missions don't have attacks from enemy ninja. That would normally be an A rank mission." Naruto said

"Naruto's right, so please explain why you lied because you must've known you were being targeted." Kakashi said slightly impressed at Naruto's knowledge on the shinobi rank system.

Tazuna then told them everything about Gato controlling the village and taking all the money, leaving everyone poor so Tazuna couldn't afford a higher ranked mission. He told them how he was working on a bridge and Gato was trying to stop him by killing him. After hearing all this Kakashi decided they would stay and carry out the mission. Some time later, Kakashi yelled for them all to duck as a giant sword swung across their heads and into a tree. There could be seen a man standing on the sword.

"So that's why the demon brothers failed, Kakashi The Copy Ninja was there." The man said

"And you...are Zabuza The Demon of The Hidden Mist." Kakashi said

 _'His real name is Zabuza Momochi, if only I could see his face...'_ Naruto thought

"Guys stay back, he is an S rank ninja and is very dangerous." Kakashi said

"Sensei could you...try to get the wrappings of his face?" Naruto asked whispering.

"Why would I be worried about what he looks like? We need to worry about getting out of here alive." Kakashi responded

"Sensei please, if we know what he looks like, he will die. Just trust and please try to show his face." Naruto said

"...Fine, I'll try to show his face but stay back." Kakashi said

"Gotcha" Naruto said as the battle between the two S rank ninjas commenced. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan leaving Sasuke shocked.

"The Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted with suprise

"What's a Sharingan?" Sakura asked

"The Shraingan is a dojutsu that can immediately see and anticipate all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu at hand." Naruto explained

"Yeah, and a trait only of the Uchiha Clan so how does Kakashi-sensei have one?!" Sasuke said

"They also call him Kakashi of The Sharingan, apparently a deceased Uchiha gave it to him during the 3rd Great Shinobi War." Naruto said

"It seems you know a lot about a lot of stuff Naruto." Sakura said

"I've done lots of research." Naruto responded

"Guys! Kakashi-sensei got trapped inside a water prison." Sasuke said

"You guys did enough with the demon brothers, it's my turn now." Naruto said

"You have to get past my clone first!" Zabuza said while he made a water clone.

"Let's see how you and your clone face up against my new jutsu! First, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said making about 30 shadow clones, "Now for my new technique! Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind!" All the Narutos shouted as they thrust out their hands created a huge vortex of wind that was so strong it destroyed Zabuza's clone and blew Zabuza hundreds of feet away blowing his wrappings off his face and freeing Kakashi. Naruto caught a glimpse of Zabuza's face before sinking into the ocean and already memorized it. Kakashi was in absolute shock at Naruto's display of strength and Sasuke & Sakura were just smirking as they already knew what he was now capable of.

"N-Naruto w-when did you learn that jutsu?!" Kakashi asked in shock

"Ever since we passed your test me, Sasuke, and Salura have been training and learning new jutsu and getting stronger." Naruto responded

Then suddenly hunter ninja appeared before them.

"I am here to retrieve the body of Zabuza Momochi." The hunter ninja says

"He's at the bottom of the ocean, be careful because he may or may not be alive." Naruto said

"Very well" The hunter ninja said diving into the ocean. Kakashi then collapsed from overuse of the Sharingan.

"Hey let's head back to my place so he can get some rest." Tazuna said

Tazuna carried Kakashi on his back and they made their way to the Land of Waves.

 **That is all for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed! Sakura isn't very strong yet, she can only knock a tree down in one hit and Naruto is stronger than Sasuke & Sakura right now but he is not godlike, not yet at least. Anyways see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams

The gang made it back to Tazuna's place and met his daughter, Tsunami and his grandson Inari who was acting like kind of a brat. After Kakashi finished healing up he had to talk to his team.

"Alright guys, listen up. I believe that Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said

"What! But that can't be, Naruto destroyed him! Even then the hunter ninja was there to make sure he was dead!" Sakura said

"Yes but I looked back for a second and saw that the hunter ninja retrieved Zabuza and left with the body. If that was a real hunter ninja he would've started dissecting Zabuza right away, but he didn't." Kakashi said

"So that means whoever was under the mask is working with Zabuza and he's healing up at this very moment." Naruto said

"Exactly, which means we need to start training now. Today you guys will work on your chakra control." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei, we mastered chakra control a while back when we were training all those days before getting this mission." Sasuke said

"Oh, well you should all still train and hone your skills. Sasuke, I can help train you with your sharingan if you want?" Kakashi said

"Yeah, that'll be great." Sasuke said

"Well you guys have fun, I'm out." Naruto said walking away

"Naruto you should keep up with your training too." Kakashi said

"I know sensei I will, there's just something I need to do first..." Naruto replied

As Naruto got further in the woods he took out his scroll, unsealed it, and released the death note.

"So you're finally gonna kill that Zabuza guy huh?" Ryuk said appearing behind Naruto

"Yes but I still need information on Gato and that partner of his. I know what I'll do..." Naruto said as he wrote in the death note.

 _Zabuza Momochi will find me in these parts of the woods. Once he does, he will tell me all I need to know about Gato and the person who saved him earlier today. Once done, he will return to where he was and will die by Gato and his men._

"There, done. Now all we do is wait."

After about an hour or two Zabuza sure enough showed up and began telling Naruto everything. He told him where Gato was, what he looked like, told him about everything Gato did, even killing Inari's father. He then told him about the ninja that helped him, whose name was Haku. He said how he found Haku as an orphan and took him in and turned him into his weapon. He told him everything else he needed to know and then returned to later be jumped by Gato's men and stabbed to death.

Naruto then stored the death note back into the scroll and then took out another scroll and unsealed it revealing a black jumpsuit and a sword with an anbu mask.

"Oh so that's why you had me steal those clothes after Tazuna told you all about Gato, you plan to kill him now don't you." Ryuk said

"Gato and all his men. Not only that but this Haku guy, he's kinda like me being an orphan and all. I'll see if I can recruit him for later, along with my fellow jinchuuriki." Naruto said while putting on his disguise.

He then leaped through the woods and made it to Gato's mansion which was surrounded by his guards. He ran through them, killing each and everyone of them. He burst through the doors as more guards rushed him. Before he could attack however, they were all kiled with thousands of very sharp needles. Naruto turned around to see the one known as Haku.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're here to kill Gato he's mine. Kill all his men if you want but Gato is my kill." Haku said with a deadly look on his face.

Naruto nodded as he went all throughout the mansion killing more of Gato's guards. After all of them were dead he went upstairs where he saw Gato's fat head rolling down the hallway with Haku standing next to his body. Naruto then took off his mask.

"It's you! You're that boy from earlier!" Haku said with shock

"Yes, and you are Haku. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have learned quite a lot about you Haku. It seems you and I both suffer from loneliness and depression. What do you say we pay the world back, we could rid this planet of filthy scum and become rulers of all this land. I'm putting together a group of jinchuuriki that will become gods in this world. Though you are not a jinchuuriki you could still join us, so what'd ya say?" Naruto said

"I have nothing to live for anymore, Zabuza is dead, my mom is dead, my dad is dead, I don't have a choice. I will join you in your efforts." Haku said

"Great, I will come back to the land of waves and bring you along once I am done in Konoha. Then we will set off to find the other jinchuuriki, until then I must go." Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto, I can't wait for our journey to greatness." Haku said

Naruto then headed back towards Tazuna's place.

"Haha! That was gold! The way you manipulated him was amazing!" Ryuk said

"What are you talking about? The only person I manipulated was Zabuza." Naruto responded

"Yet Haku thinks Gato just had him killed for no reason, while you were really behind the scenes." Ryuk said

"You heard Zabuza, he was using Haku as a weapon and nothing else. He's also just a mercenary who also killed all his classmates as a child. I saved Haku if anything, me and him have a lot more in common than him and Zabuza." Naruto said

"Whatever you say kid." Ryuk said

Once Naruto returned to the house news of Gato's death, as well as Zabuza's, spread quickly throught the town. Nobody knew how news in the ninja world spread so fast, it just did.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the mission is officially over. Zabuza is actually dead and so is Gato, though we have nothing on the guy who helped Zabuza. We will leave and head back to the village first thing tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as they all nodded.

* * *

In the morning they were preparing to leave as Tazuna thanked them for all their help. Inari also apologized for acting like a douche and Tsunami waves them goodbye. Soon after leaving Kakashi asked Naruto something.

"So Naruto, where did you go yesterday after you took off?" Kakashi asked

"I went to go train somewhere else." Naruto responded

Kakashi had an ok look on his face but was still a little skeptical. I mean, Kakashi had seen Naruto's power first hand against Zabuza, and when he introduced himself he said something about revolution. It could be possible that Naruto killed Gato but that was a huge stretch. Kakashi decided he would let it go for now and continued heading towards the village.

Once they were back at the village Kakashi went to go give the hokage a mission report while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went straight for ramen. When they were done they saw three pretty young kids getting harrased by a boy who was about their age.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Naruto asked as him and his teamates were following.

"Mind your damn buisness blondie!" The boy with face paint said to him

"Call me that again, and you will die." Naruto said with a deadly tone and look that reminded the boy all too much of his little brother.

"Y-You don't scare me!" the boy shouted as he was about to attack Naruto as another boy came into view and ordered him to stop. A girl with blond hair and a fan on her back showed up as well.

"Will you stop fooling around Kankuro, we didn't come here to pick fights with kids." the boy said

"Sorry I just, got carried away." Kankuro said

"Hey what a minute, you guys aren't from here you're from the Hidden Sand Village. Why are here in the leaf?" Sakura said

"Geez didn't you know? The Chunin Exams are coming up and people from all villages are showing up." The girl known as Temari said

"The Chunin Exams..." Sakura said to herself as she had never heard of it.

"Hey, what is your name?" The red haired kid said looking at Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are Gaara of The Sand am I correct?" Naruto said

"That you are Uzumaki. I can see it in your eyes, the hate, the pain, the suffering, the loneliness. I can't wait to kill you." Gaara said

"Well then, I guess we'll have to wait for that day to come." Naruto replied

"If you wanna know my name is Sasuke U-

"Not interested." Gaara said interrupting Sasuke as he walked away. Sasuke had an angry look on his face.

"Um thank you guys for saving us back there." The young boy spoke

"No problem, what's your name kid?" Naruto asked

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the third hokage."

"So you're the old man's grandkid huh? Well you better get stronger if you wanna live up to his legacy, you can't just let others push you around." Naruto said

"I don't wanna live up to his legacy! Everyone only knows me as the third's grandson but I want to be known only as Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Then you just gotta make a name for yourself. Nobody knows me as the son of- actually never mind. Just walk your own path and let everybody know it too." Naruto said then began walking away

As he walked away Konohamaru yelled, "Thanks for the tip boss!"

* * *

The Hokage was standing in front of all the jonin finishing his little announcement.

"There you have it, the Chunin Exams will take place on July 1st, 7 days from now." The Hokage said as all the jonin left to prepare their students for the exams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Exams Begin

Team 7 were waiting for Kakashi to show up at the spot he told them to meet. They were all really annoyed at the fact that Kakashi was always late to the meetings. Soon enough Kakashi finally showed up and handed them forms.

"These are forms for the Chunin Exams, where your skill will be tested and you have the chance to pass on to Chunin." Kakashi said

"So when do they start?" Naruto asked

"7 days from now on July 1. Now if you don't want to take the exam, that's fine. You can drop out at any time." Kakashi said

"Forgot to mention that if one of us drops out then neither of us can participate? Come on sensei." Naruto said

"Yeah none of us are dropping out, right Sakura?" Sasuke said

"Of course." Sakura replied

"Well alright then, I'm glad to see the enthusiasm from all of you. Remember to train well and hard until these exams start, even though they are genin only the strongest genin in all the shinobi world survive these exams." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei's right, let's go get started on training now." Naruto said

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and went off with Naruto towards the training ground. While on their way there, Konohamaru ran into them and told them his teammate Moegi had been kidnapped. The three then split up to go search for her around the village, hoping she was even still in the village. Naruto eventually lays eyes on the shinobi and sees Moegi gagged and tied up.

"So I guess this is a test Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said

The ninja then transformed back into Iruka with a shocked look on his face.

"Naruto, how did you manage to figure me out so quickly?" Iruka asked

"I can see through any transformation or genjutsu." Naruto replied

"I see, I'm very proud of you Naruto. You truly have come a long way." Iruka said while setting Moegi free.

"Sorry about that, I just had to test my former students." he said to the girl

"It's okay, at least now I know I was never in any real danger." She responded

They all then went their separate ways, Moegi went back to her team, Naruto met his team at the training grounds, and Iruka met Kakashi to tell him he was right about his former students truly being ready to become true shinobi.

Team 7 were training until the sun began to set.

"It's sunset, guess its time to call it a day." Sakura said

"Same time tomorrow, we gotta make sure that we're the strongest genin in those exams." Naruto said

"Right, plus I can't make my dream a reality if I'm not strong enough." Sasuke said

"See you guys later." Naruto said as he walked off to go grab something to eat. Unbeknownst to anyone but Kurama, even Ryuk, Naruto was actually a lot stronger than he let on. Naruto has an ability we he can sleep while training and practicing jutsus in his mind, though doing so was keeping Kurama awake all night and making him mad. Naruto's physical body can be asleep while he trains in his mindscape so then he can keep getting stronger and when his physical body wakes up, his energy is completely refreshed. Naruto did this every single night and at the moment was about mid-high jonin level, and he was isn't even close to his full potential. The reason he never truly shows how strong he is is because he knows he will be in serious trouble for stealing ninja scrolls, though it wasn't actually him.

Naruto soon made it to the ramen shop where he would see some familiar faces.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei? I never expected to see you guys here." Naruto said as he sat next to team 8.

"We completed our first mission and chose to eat here to celebrate." Kiba said

"It was really Hinata who suggested this place." Shino said

"I-I mean we didn't have to come, we could've gone somewhere else if you all wanted." said Hinata

"No Hinata, this place is just fine." Kurenai said with a light smile.

"So Naruto did you guys get your first mission yet or are you still doing chores?" Kiba said

"No, we've gotten our fist real mission already. We fought Zabuza Momochi." Naruto said making Kurenai instantly look at Naruto.

"The S class demon of the Hidden Mist?! Former member of the 7 mist swordsmen?!" Kurenai said with shock.

"Yep that's him." Naruto replied

"W-Wow N-Naruto, y-you must be r-really s-strong t-to b-be able to t-take on s-someone l-like t-that." Hinata stuttered while trying not to pass out.

"Oh come on Hinata, you really think Naruto beat someone like that? Obviously it was their sensei Kakashi who took him out!" Kiba said refusing to believe that Naruto actually took out someone like Zabuza.

"Whatever you say buddy." Naruto replied

Their orders soon came and while their were eating they could overhear about three guys harassing some woman.

"Come on lady, let a real man take care of you." One man said

"Sorry but I'm just not looking for relationships right now." The woman replied shakily

"Aw come on, let us show you how to have fun." said another man

"N-No thanks really." Replied the woman nervously.

Then the third guy came up behind her covering her mouth and they dragged her deep into an alleyway.

"Come on! Are you guys just gonna sit there?! We have to do something!" Kiba shouted

"Kiba's right, let's go team." Kurenai said as team 8 were moving out. Then they stopped and looked back at Naruto to see he was writing on some notebook paper.

"Naruto, are you coming?" asked Shino

"Hinata is enough to handle 3 rapists." He simply said

"Alright then, let's go." Kurenai said and Hinata didn't know whether to take what Naruto just said as a compliment or an insult.

Naruto then finished his ramen and left the money on the counter as he went home, but not before stopping for more apples.

When team 8 got there they could see the three men dead and the girl shaking, terrified and also half naked.

"You killed them?" Kurenai asked with slight confusion.

"N-No they just, fell down. It looked like they were having heart attacks." The girl replied

 _'All at the same time? That seems like too much of a coincidence'_ Kurenai thought.

"Ok, well we can escort you home if you want?" Kurenai asked

"Yes I would like that." The girl said

Kurenai just nodded and the team escorted her home, though they were still pretty hungry as they never finished their food. Suddenly Kiba thought Naruto was just a greedy ramen loving bastard.

* * *

 _6 days later..._

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura made sure to be the first ones there, they wanted to show they were serious about being shinobi. As they were walking upstairs they noticed a genjutsu down below set by two chunin to test the genin's perception skills. Naruto told them it was genjutsu and they just continued walking, it wasn't long before other teams started showing up. Naruto was only really interested in Gaara, seeing as he was the jinchuuriki of the one tailed beast. Another team that caught Naruto's eye though were the team from the Sound Village, he knew Orochimaru was the leader and he should be dead so why are they still here? Well he went to find out.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzuzmaki. I was just wondering what village you guys were from since I never saw those headbands before." Naruto said politely

"We are from the Hidden Sound Village." Dosu said

"Hidden Sound? Hey, I remember hearing about the Hidden Sound and I heard the leader died or something." Naruto said trying to sound oblivious.

"He's...gone, for now. But he'll be back, real soon." replied Dosu

"I see...well I better get going, take care!" Naruto said as he headed back to his team.

 _'What the hell did he mean he'll be back real soon? Is it possible Orochimaru can be revived?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Guys look at all these people, I know I've had training now but I feel a little intimidated." Sakura said

"Well don't be, you are strong Sakura. You just have to believe that yourself." Sasuke said

"Thanks Sasuke I-

"SASUKE!" shouted Ino with hearts in her eyes as she jumped towards Sasuke.

"Back off Sakura he's mine!" Ino yelled

 _sigh_ "Ino, look, we are ninjas not models. We came here to show our skills as shinobi and prove why we derserve to become chunin, not to find the hottest boyfriend so you really need to grow up." Sakura said shocking Ino and even Sasuke and Naruto, nobody expected her to act so mature.

"W-Well fine then!" Ino said going back to her team. Sakura had just really earned Naruto and Sasuke's respect.

Soon the instructor Ibiki Morino entered the room.

"Alright you're all here, good, now meet me in the classroom to take the first part of the exams."

Once they all got settled in the classroom they were all handed a test with nine questions. Naruto had already researched everything about the Chunin Exams and knew he was supposed to cheat but not get caught, however Naruto was now smart enough to answer every question without cheating. At the end, Ibiki announced the tenth and final question and said if you get it wrong you will never take the Chunin Exams again. After a little uproar many people left the classroom to try again next year, the only ones left were team 7, 8, Gai, 10, the sand siblings, the sound team, and a couple more genin squads.

"Congratulations, you all pass." Ibiki said

"HUH?!" Everyone except Naruto said in confusion.

"The goal of this was to test your courage, because if you don't have courage then you can't survive as a shinobi." said Naruto

"Very good, that's exactly what this was about." Ibiki said

Just then they saw a woman crash through the window

"Damn there's like 20 teams left, you're really slacking Ibiki." Anko said

"What can i say, they have courage." Ibiki said

"Alright brats, meet me outside to take the next part of the exams." Anko said then left.

The genin squads all left and met Anko in front of a large forest.

"Alright, this place is called the Forest of Death. By its name I'm sure you can tell how dangerous it is so you all have to sign this paper so that Konoha is not held responsible for any deaths that take place. Your squad will each be given one scroll, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. Your are to find and capture the other scroll from any enemy team and head to that big tower. You have 5 days to do this, if the 5 days are up and you do not have both scrolls you will be disqualified, now have fun." As Anko finished all the teams jumped into the forest ready to complete their second part of the exam.

 **Alright I'm gonna end it here, and for those of you wondering about Orochimaru he will return the same way Sasuke brought him back in Shippuden but the 4th Kazekage is still alive so that changes things. So anyway I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and be sure to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Forest of Death

It had been 2 days since the genin have been in the Forest of Death but team 7 are still unable to find the second scroll that they need. They haven't really encountered many squads either and the ones they did were easily disposed of. Sasuke suggested they come up with a code but Naruto said he could see through any illusion and it would be pointless. Sakura then mentioned the possibility of Naruto being impersonated and taken hostage but he just laughed at the idea. Suddenly a female ninja approached them with the other scroll that they need.

"You...You're Orochimaru." Naruto said

"Impressive, I guess you really can see through any illusion." Orochimaru replied

"I don't get it, how did you survive?! I thought you were dead!?" Naruto shouted

"Oh I did die, but here's what happened..."

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

After all the genin entered the Forest of Death Anko was walking by herself when she was ambushed by the Sound Four and then they used a jutsu they learned from exploring the ruins of the Uzumaki Village and unsealed Anko's curse mark to where Orochimaru was brought back to the living.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have long awaited for your return." They all said in unison

"You brought me back to life, very good. Now tell me what's been happening while I was gone."

"The Chunin Exams have already begun and are on the second stage. The entire world also thinks you're dead, so we could possibly still go with the original plan." Tayuya said

"No, it's too risky now. I'll just infiltrate the exams and place my curse mark on my vessel then leave."

"What about this girl Lord Orochimaru?" Jirobo said

Orochimaru looked at Anko for a minute, _'If she wakes up and tells the hokage about what's going on, that'll be two villages on us. Not to mention how I would be exposed to the entire world...I have no choice.'_ "Kill her." He said and walked away.

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"And that's that." Orochimaru said

"You killed her...how could you?!" Sakura shouted

"She was a liability that needed to be disposed of."

"Your a monster! Just like him!" Sasuke shouted as he shot three large fireballs at Orochimaru only for him to dodge them and then summon the giant snake he calls Manda. Manda was swinging at them bringing down multiple trees in the process and ended up hitting Sakura sending her about 20ft away. Naruto then used his Wind Cutter technique to launched several blades of wind and sliced Manda into many pieces.

"Y-You killed him" Orochimaru said shocked

"Yeah and you're next!" Naruto said with bloodlust

"Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind!" Sasuke shouted as fire erupted from his body and he then pointed his hands toward Orochimaru and blasted him with a huge whirlwind of fire which sent him straight to Sakura punching him in the stomach and throwing him back about 10ft.

 _'These kids are certainly no ordinary kids, especially that nine tailed brat. It's best to make my move and escape as quickly as I can.'_

Orochimaru's neck suddenly stretched out and bit Sasuke on the neck leaving a mark on him. Naruto moved faster than the human eye and cut of his neck but it was a snake clone and from behind Orochimaru put a seal on Naruto blocking out the nine tails and putting him to sleep. Sakura then rushed at Orochimaru but he was gone and now it was up to her to protect Naruto and Sasuke from any danger that may come.

Sakura carried the two over to a small shelter in a big tree and watched over them never letting her guard down. After a while those three sound ninja from before appeared in front of her.

"We are here for the Uchiha, so move." Dosu said

"Not a chance!" Sakura shouted as she punched the ground crackig it beneath them

"Earth Release: Rock Shuriken!" She yelled as she levitated massive rocks and threw them at the team like shuriken. They hit Kin knocking her down but Zaku used his Decapitating Airwaves which cut through the rocks at hit Sakura cutting her up as she wasn't fast enough to dodge them.

"Good job Zaku, now finish her." Dosu said but Rock Lee stepped in just in time.

"Not so fast, I will protect Sakura with my life!" Lee said as he went at Dosu for a kick but he dodged and hit him with a powerful sound wave making him nauseous.

"Taijutsu vs Sound, bad idea." Dosu said but suddenly they all felt a massive killer intent fill the air. Dosu turned around in fear as he was greeted by the awakened Sasuke Uchiha with his curse mark activated.

"Are you the one who did this to Sakura?" He asked coldly

"No it was me! She challenged us so I took her out with these things right here!" Zaku said referring to his arms. Before anyone could even blink Sasuke was behind Zaku pinning him down while holding his arms.

"You take pride in these arms huh? Be a shame if something bad were to happen." Sasuke said as he put pressure on Zaku's arm with him screaming.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura yelled but he wasn't listening. Suddenly Sasuke felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, let him go." Naruto said now awake although nobody ever saw him wake up and actually move.

"Why should I after what he did to Sakura?" Sasuke said

"Because the real enemy is Orochimaru. He's the one who sent them to kill you despite knowing you would probably kill them." Naruto said

"Fine" He responded as his curse mark faded and Dosu them gave them their scroll and he and his team left.

"Lee thanks for helping out, you can stay with us and rest for a while if you want." Naruto said

"No I'm fine Naruto but thanks for the offer. Just make sure Sakura recovers okay?" Lee said

Naruto just gave him a thumbs and said, "You got it dude."

"Sorry I was so useless guys." Sakura said sadly

"No Sakura, I know you fought strong to protect your teamates and that is honorable. Now rest, we still have a few days." Sasuke said

"Actually you two grab on my back." Naruto said

They looked confused but did it anyway and once they did, they were gone in a yellow flash and appeared before the tower.

"Naruto was that, was that the Fourth Hokage's jutsu?!" Sasuke said

"Yeah, picked it up while training." Naruto said

They then opened their scroll and Iruka appeared before them.

"Congratulations, you guys made it! I can't even begin to express how proud I am of all of you, especially you Naruto. I remember when you were just a trouble making kid and now look at you, a full fledged ninja." Iruka

"You're not gonna go crying on me are you sensei?" Naruto said

"No I'm fine, you guys can enter the main room now." He said as they walked in.

Naruto looked around the room and saw Gaara's team, so he walked over to them.

"What do you want Uzumaki." Gaara said with a cold tone. Naruto just held out his fist and Gaara and his team looked really confused then he held out his fist as well bumping with Naruto. Suddeny they were in a his mindscape standing in front of Gaara's tailed beast.

"Why are we here?" Gaara said

"Because we need to talk. I know the kind of pain you went through and I can tell you had it far worse than me. I have the power to change all of that." Naruto said pulling out his Death Note

"With this book holds the power to kill any human by writing their name. Now I know it sounds ludicrous but believe me it works, I even manipulated Gato to kill Zabuza and I killed Orochimaru but he was revived. With this we can become Gods and rid this world of all scum such as him. We can change everything about how the shinobi world works andjinchuuriki like us will never be looked down upon again." Naruto said

"This is, I don't know if I trust you but we are both jinchuuriki." Gaara said

"Exactly, and you can finally leave that hell whole known as the Hidden Sand. What do say, partners?" Naruto said reaching out his hand.

It took Gaara about a minute but he shook hands with Naruto.

"Great, now we act natural until after the Chunin Exams. Soon I will have to leave Konoha then we can meet with another person I have recruited. I will teleport to you when ready, in the meantime try not to kill anyone else." Naruto said as he gave Gaara a Flying Raijin kunai.

 **"Will you be leaving now?"** Shukaku said with his booming voice

"Yes, sorry to bother you. Oh and I would advise you to be nicer to Gaara." Naruto said with killer intent so strong it almost made Shukaku shit himself. They left his mindscape and said their goodbyes while Kankuro and Temari looked confused as ever.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sakura asked

"Nothing" Naruto simply replied as he went to the bathroom and released the seal on him by Orochimaru. He then went into his mindscape.

"Kurama, you there? He asked

 **"Yes I'm here Naruto, now what do you want?"** Kurama asked

"Just wanted to make sure it worked and also do you know where we can go once I have my people?" Naruto asked

 **"You could go to an island that lies the Tailed Beast Ruins. Only the 8 tails jinchuuriki and his brother, the Raikage know about this location."** Kurama said

"Well alright, you can guide me there once I have my people. The Raikage may potentially get in our way but we'll work something out. Later" Naruto said as he left and walked out of the bathroom and saw Dosu's team and made his way over there.

"Stay away from us!" Dosu shouted

"Calm down, I intend no harm." Naruto said as he held out his fist and Dosu hesitated for a few seconds before he did the same thing and suddenly ended up in Naruto's mindscape.

"Where are we?" Dosu said

"In my mindscape so nobody else could hear us. I want to recruit you and your team."

"Huh?"

"Listen, I know you guys see Orochimaru as your lord and savior but really he's just a devil. He only see you guys as pawns, the only ones he really cares about are his vessels. Why do you think he sent you guys to kill Sasuke even though he knew he set a curse mark on him and knew you guys could get killed. He only wanted to see Sasuke's abilities, you were only test subjects to him. With me you can mean something greater. I have the power to kill anyone in this world and I will use it to rid of scum like him. I already recruited Gaara and Zabuza's student Haku. As a matter of fact, remember when Orochimaru suddenly died?" Naruto said

"Yeah?" Dosu said

"I killed him"

Dosu widened his eyes at this.

"Now you can join me once I leave Konoha and we conquer the world, or you can stay with Orochimaru and die. The choice is yours."

"The moment you said you killed Orochimaru I already made the decision on who I should serve."

"Good now I'm giving you this so when I'm ready, I will teleport to you and we will go somewhere where very few people know about. Be sure to inform your team of this."

"Of course, Lord Naruto."

"I could get used to that." Naruto said as he exited his mindscape along with Dosu and left while he was explaining what just happened to his teamates.

Once all the days were up there were still more teams than expected so they announced that they will hold preliminary rounds to eliminate more people before the finals and the squads went to the arena with their sensei.

"First match: Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadō." The proctor Hayate said

 **And that's where this chapter shall end, hope you guys enjoyed andsorry I been gone for a minute but ya know, life. Anyway let me know what you think and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
